The Lope Collective
by lilbethspencer
Summary: A series of short stories and one shots about my favorite Bold couple. I accept prompts.
1. We'll Meet Again

**We'll Meet Again**

_**This is a one shot based on the following (very) unique prompt: Liam and Hope, as children, playing together.**_

* * *

"Liam, stay where I can see you!" His mom called to him as she took up residence on a park bench with the other mothers. She pulled a thick paperback novel from her purse and was soon lost in the words as Liam scoped out the playground, trying to decide where he wanted to play today. At the tender of age seven, he was already a bit indecisive about some things. Did he want to try out the big slide with all of the curves and loops in it or just go for the swing set?

Hands resting on skinny hips, he surveyed the lay of the land. The slide, while indeed appearing incredibly tempting with its great height, was very crowded today. He would have to wait in line a long time to take his turn. The swings, meanwhile - well, they were all but deserted. There was only a tiny blonde girl sitting on one of them. She was just sitting on the plastic seat, not moving at all, not kicking her legs, or anything. Liam wondered why she was just sitting there. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked over. He tugged on the twin ropes of the swing next to hers as he slid onto the banana-yellow seat.

"Hey," he said to her. "How come you're just sitting there like a bump on a log?"

The girl looked up at him, blinking wildly. She had really big blue eyes. It looked like she wanted to cry. "There's no one to push me. My brother Rick brought me to the park but he has a new girlfriend and they went away awhile ago."

"They're probably kissing," Liam said.

She sighed softly. "Probably. They do that a lot. My mom does a lot of kissing too."

"Does she kiss your dad?" Liam asked as he scuffed the soles of his tennis shoes in the dirt and watched her under his eyelashes.

"No. My mom says my dad is a dirtbag. He doesn't come around at all. I don't remember him. She kisses a lot of different men though. Sometimes I forget all their names." She splayed her hands helplessly. "Anyway, Mom had a date with her new boyfriend so Rick had to bring me here but he's not watching me so there's no one to push me."

"I can push you."

She looked up at him hopefully. "Would you really help me out like that?"

He nodded. "Sure. I like to help out people sometimes. My mom calls me her little helper."

"Does your Mom kiss a lot of men too?" She asked as he stood and moved behind her.

"Hold on tight," he said. He watched her squeeze her hands tightly around the ropes, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. He began to push her slowly at first. "And no, Mom doesn't really date anyone."

"Is she married to your dad?" The girl called over the wind as Liam picked up the speed of his pushes.

"No. I never met my dad either. I don't know his name or anything about him."

"So is he a dirtbag like my mom says my dad is?" she asked, flaxen hair whipping wildly as she soared higher. Her voice was nearly lost on the breeze.

"Probably he is, though she won't say for sure," Liam said. "Someday though, I am gonna find him." Determination was in his voice.

They faded into silence as he kept pushing her on the swing. All he could hear was her occasional giggles as he pushed her upwards. Her skinny, short legs pumped wildly as she hurtled forward and back, forward and back. They must have gone on like that for a good fifteen minutes at least before Liam couldn't take it anymore. His arms were burning from the exhaustion. He slowed pushing her and finally tugged her to a jerky stop.

"I'm tired," he said when she blinked up at him in surprise. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "You're nicer than Rick. He still hasn't shown up. What if a kidnapper came along or something and got me?"

"I won't let any old kidnapper get you," Liam said.

"Thanks," she said with a wide smile. "I am thirsty. Should we go to the water fountain, uh -" She looked at him curiously. "I just thought of something." She tapped her forehead. "Duh. I never asked your name."

"I never got yours either."

"I'm Hope."

"I'm Liam."

"Cool," Hope said.

"Cool," Liam agreed. "Come on, let's go get a drink of water." He led the way to the fountain. They took turns drinking and then Hope looked up at him.

"What should we do next?" She asked.

Liam shrugged. "I don't know. The slide is still pretty busy..."

"That's okay. It's pretty tall anyway."

"You're not scared of heights, are you?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"But you let me push you really high on that swing."

"Not that high."

"Well, that settles it. We have to go on the slide."

"Why?"

"So you won't be scared anymore. Come on."

"No. I can't. It looks way too big, Liam."

"Hope, come on!" He grabbed her little hand in his and tugged her forward. She tried to break free of his grasp but he was a lot stronger than he looked. She was shaking her head vehemently as he yanked her right to the base of the steps leading up to the super-sized slide. "Come on. Let's start climbing."

"I'm scared," Hope said. Her voice shook noticeably.

"Don't be. I'm right here. I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay? I promise." Liam squeezed her hand. "Come on. We'll go up together and then slide down side by side. There's enough room for both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally sure. Let's go!" Liam drew her forward and she took a step upwards. It was a slow process with so many children ahead of them but Liam talked to her and tried to soothe and calm her as best as he could, using the same gentle tone of voice his mother used on him when he was worried about a trip to the dentist's office. They finally climbed the fifteen steps and reached the mouth of the slide. Liam saw Hope gulp hard.

"It's okay, Hope. It'll be fine. Just hold my hand and remember, don't pee your pants if you can help it!" He said. He helped her sit down. He noticed her eyes were closed and he said, "Open your eyes. If you close them, you'll miss all the fun. Open, open."

She opened her eyes and peeked over the side. "It's too far down, Liam. I'm so scared!" She was trembling.

A chubby kid behind them screamed, "Hurry up, you brats. You're holdin' up the damned line!"

Liam glared at him. "Hey, be quiet. And your mom should really wash your mouth out with soap."

"Shut up, you little bastard!" The rotund boy spat back.

Liam immediately stiffened. He knew what a bastard was. His neighbor Gladys had called him that once when she had caught him traipsing through her yard on the way to school. She'd yelled to his mother, _"Kelly, get your goddamned bastard of a son out of my rosebushes!"_ He'd asked his mother what a bastard was and Kelly had answered that it wasn't a nice word that civilized people used. When she'd refused to say any more about it, he'd looked it up later in the dictionary; had learned it really meant a fatherless child. _He_ was a fatherless child. Gladys had spat the word out as if it had tasted like poison on her tongue. That was the first time it'd ever bothered Liam that he had no dad. Now it was bugging him once again.

Liam just sat there now. Frozen. Frozen in horror and pain. And anger. He felt Hope tugging on his hand. Heard the fat kid behind him yelling obscenities at him. "Liam," Hope's voice met his ear. "Liam, what's wrong? I guess we'd better go. Everyone's getting mad at us." Other children were yelling too; getting impatient for their turns, but Liam didn't care.

"Let them get mad. That big bully had no right to call me that."

"Oh yes, I did! You're a bastard. A bastard! That's what you are," the big kid taunted. Liam's ears burned. He could actually feel them turning red. He'd never wanted to hit anyone before, but he did now. He'd be a fool to take on the other kid and yet the idea tempted him. A lot.

Hope tugged on his shirt sleeve this time. "Liam, come on. Let's just go down the slide. I'm - I'll be brave for you. Let's just go. Don't get in a fight. He's not worth it."

"Hope, do you know what a bastard is?" Liam asked in a very high voice. He felt like he was going to cry and he was embarrassed. But he couldn't help it either.

Hope shook her head. "No."

"It means a kid with no dad. A kid no dad will call his own. My parents were never married."

Hope gave him a timid little smile. "Oh, Liam, then I guess that makes me a bastard too."

"What?"

"I am a bastard too," Hope said. "My dad won't claim me either and he wasn't married to my mom. So we'll be bastards okay, but we'll still be better than that guy." She pointed over her shoulder at the fat kid who was fuming at them. "Now come on. Let's go. I'm not scared if you're next to me. C'mon!"

Liam nodded slowly, touched somehow by Hope's words in a way he could not begin to explain. He vowed to put all of the hurt behind him for now.

"Ahh, alright."

He waved to the big kid. "See ya!" He grabbed Hope's hand and they sailed down the slide together. Their shrieks were happy ones as they soared around each winding loop of the sleek metal track.

When they got to the bottom of the slide, they were still laughing and squealing with delight. "That was fun! That was so fun!" Hope screamed.

"Told you!" Liam returned. They shimmied across the sand, back towards the fountain where they each took a few sips of water. Liam watched her as she held back her straight hair with itty-bitty fingers. "Hey, Hope?" He said.

She lifted her head and looked at him as she dabbed at her wet lips. "Yes?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Liam asked.

Hope thought it over for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool," Liam said.

"Cool," Hope agreed.

"Hope! Hope!" A loud male voice suddenly called from behind them. They both turned to see a twenty-something guy and girl approaching. "Hey, Hope. Caitlin and I are ready to go home so come on."

"But, Rick-"

"Come on, Hope. It's time to go," Rick said. He took Hope by the hand and started pulling her along. Liam stared after her, feeling very sad. He knew she felt the same way because he saw tears fill her big blue eyes.

"It's okay, Hope," he called after her. "I know we'll meet again sometime. I just know it!" He waved to her and she offered him a little smile in return.

Someday they _would_ meet again.

And it would be epic.

THE END.


	2. Our New Beginning

**Our New Beginning**

**_A Lope one shot. Takes place last year, in more hopeful (no pun intended) times._**

* * *

_The streets look dizzy in the sunlight,_ she mused idly as she stared out the window of her office; a pencil clutched tightly between two tiny pale fingers. Hope longed to be out there - to be away from her desk; to be free... To be with Liam... _Wherever he was..._

She sighed as she twirled the pencil in her fingers, now using it as a drumstick of sorts, tap-tap-tapping it rhythmically against the oak desktop. She hadn't seen Liam in well over a week. He'd asked her for some time off from Hope for the Future; had said he needed time to clear his head - _alone_ \- following the official end of his marriage to Steffy. He'd gone off somewhere (God only knew where) and she didn't know when she'd see him again. A little voice inside taunted her; told her that she might never see him again, but she tried to ignore it. The thought of not being near Liam ... of not being a part of his life ... It made her heart ache.

She sighed loudly. "Focus, Hope, focus," she chided herself. "This is not the time or the place to -" She broke off as a little _ping_ met her ears. She reached for her phone, fully expecting a text message from her mother or even a client. When she saw the name that flashed on the screen though, she almost cried out with relief.

_"Liam,"_ she whispered hoarsely.

Liam's message read simply: _Busy?_

Hope texted back: _Depends on who's asking._ She added a goofy-faced emoji.

Liam: _I really need to see you. Please come._

Hope: _Ok... where are u? The motel?_

Liam: _No. Come to 487 Riley Rd._

Hope: _Ok... Where am I going 2 exactly?_

Liam: _Just come. Please?!_

Hope: _Alright. See you there soon._

Liam: _TY. Drive safe._

A smile tugged at Hope's lips as she pushed away from her desk. She typed the address Liam had given her into her GPS and hurried towards the exit, towards blessed escape. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. The thought of seeing him again was making her stomach do wild flip flops.

She burst out of the building and immediately a wall of heat attacked her like a hammer to the face. She paused for a moment as it nearly sent her reeling, rendering her breathless. The channel 6 meteorologist had warned that a heat wave was imminent, but this was truly ridiculous. Beads of sweat immediately formed at her hairline and at the nape of her neck.

She started moving towards her car and hopped inside. The seats were blistering-hot and she yelped as the leather made contact with the back of her bare thighs. She jumped out of the Lexus again. She ripped off her suit jacket and placed it beneath her, using it as a buffer between her and the burning upholstery. Then she climbed back inside, started up the engine, and cranked up the air conditioner.

She pulled into late afternoon traffic on the Pacific Coast Highway, navigating her way towards her destination. _Towards Liam._ The sun was just dipping behind the horizon as Hope turned into a long driveway on Riley Road. She spotted a small, white split-level house situated atop a bluff. It had a stunning view of the blue-green ocean waters crashing below. Hope wondered why Liam had invited her here of all places.

She killed the engine and opened the car door, sliding out. The heat smacked her in the face once again. Even though dusk had arrived, there was no relief from this oppressive weather. She moved towards the porch. Her clothes clung to her sticky skin as she placed her finger on the doorbell. She pressed it gingerly and waited.

Liam appeared at the door in short order and she smiled as soon as she saw the smile on his face. It had been a long time since she'd seen a genuine grin on his handsome face, especially one that actually reached his gorgeous eyes. "Liam?" She said questioningly, almost as if she was seeing him for the first time. Somehow, she felt like she was...

"Hope, hello," he greeted her. "Thanks for coming over. Get in here, will you? It's disgustingly hot out there."

She nodded and he stepped back to allow her entrance. She walked inside and looked around. The living room was spacious and well-lit with high ceilings. It was furnished with simple yet attractive furniture, many items of which Hope realized were environmentally friendly. She turned to look at him knowingly. "This is your place, Liam."

He nodded. "Yeah. It is. Everything is run on clean energy too, including that awesome air that is blowing right now." His dimples showed. "I needed a new start, you know... After everything. And I needed to start off by making a place for myself in the world... And a place for my daughter. She's going to be here really soon and I don't want her spending a second in that dreary, nasty motel room where I was slumming it."

"Good for you."

"You're the first one to see my new place," Liam said. "Would you like the grand tour?"

Hope nodded. "I'd love that, Liam."

"Okay, but first, you look pretty thirsty. What's your pleasure? I've got an open bar."

"Something cold," Hope said.

"You got it," Liam said. "I'll mix us up some margaritas. How does that sound?"

"It actually sounds fabulous."

Hope followed him into the kitchen where he began mixing the drinks. She settled onto a padded stool at the island, running her fingers along the sleek countertop. "Liam, this is all so nice. I'm glad you did this for yourself and your baby."

"Me too," he said. "I needed this fresh start, you know. I needed to put the bad stuff in the past and focus on the future."

"Well, you seem a lot more relaxed here than you've been in a very long time."

"I am," Liam said. "I feel like I am finally letting go of all of that hurt and pain and anger... I know I have you to thank for that too."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You've been there every step of the way, helping me, encouraging me, being my friend and confidant ... I couldn't have made this big move without you."

"But I didn't even know you were planning on doing this."

"Yes, but you encouraged me to move forward figuratively so I could one day do it literally and that's what I did. I mean, I will always care about Steffy but I feel like I finally let go of her and the dreams we used to share. Now we can just be two co-parents when our daughter comes into the world. I am not hung up on what was anymore."

Hope studied his face. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes. I am no longer confused about everything. I feel kind of free right now. I have to thank you for that."

"Well, I was glad to help in any way I could. You know how much I care about you." She watched him salting the glass and then he slid the margarita across the counter to her. "It looks delicious. The perfect way to beat the heat."

She picked it up and started to drink but he said, "Wait." She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "We have to toast."

"Okay. What shall we toast to?"

"To new beginnings," he said. His eyes looked decidedly heavy-lidded now. She wondered if he was thinking of the day in his hotel room when she'd confessed her love to him; when they'd kissed. She'd told him how it had felt like a new beginning to her. He had gone through with the annulment to Steffy after that day and now he was free from his marriage and there was nothing to keep them apart anymore. Nothing to keep them from being together like she so desperately wanted them to be... But did he still want that too? She wanted to ask but a part of her was scared. Scared of risking her heart again...

Her tongue felt thick in her mouth but she managed to choke out, "To new beginnings." Then she took a long sip of her drink. She felt Liam watching her over the rim of his own glass and she shivered involuntarily.

When she finally put down her glass, she realized that it was nearly half-empty "Liam," she said breathlessly.

"Yes?" He asked, eyes locked on hers.

"Will you..."

"What, Hope?"

"Will you... Show me the rest of the house?" In that moment, it seemed like the safest thing to say. Her heart was slamming wildly against her ribcage.

Liam nodded. "Sure." He set down his glass and took hers as well. Then he surprised her by enveloping her small hand in his larger one. He threaded their fingers and Hope's skin tingled. He led her forward as they began their grand tour of his place.

They went through the whole house, starting back in the living room. They checked out his office on the ground floor with all of the books on veganism and clean living, and then made their way upstairs. They checked out the two tidy bathrooms and then the nursery Liam had set up for the baby.

Hope picked up a giant, plush pink teddy bear that sat in a rocking chair and hugged it to her chest. "This is such a nice place for your daughter, Liam," she said. "She's going to be so protected and feel so loved and safe with you."

Liam splayed his hands. "God, I hope so. All I want in the world is for her to know how much I care about her. I want to be a good dad to her."

"Liam, you already are." Hope squeezed the bear to her chest. "I can picture you so easily here, with her. I bet she will look just like you, Liam. I bet she'll have your nose and your eyes."

"God help her," he said with a soft chuckle.

"No, she'll be adorable... I can see you soothing her fears and holding her and feeding her a bottle and just giving her all of the love in the world; the kind of love we didn't get from our own fathers growing up."

Liam sighed softly. "I don't want my relationship with my daughter to be like the one I have with Bill."

"It can't because you're nothing like Bill."

"I hope not, but I've made a lot of mistakes-"

"We all have," Hope said gently. "But you're a good man, Liam. You have a kind heart. Please don't forget that." She set the bear down. She reached out and gently ran her fingers across his stubbled jaw. He caught her hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Hope," he whispered huskily. "Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve you."

"Please don't say that."

"It's true. I don't. You're an angel... And I'm -"

"A man who has made mistakes like everyone else but deserves a second chance." She relished the feel of his hand on hers. She loved this closeness, this intimacy. It was like old times, but maybe even better. "You have a good heart, Liam, no matter what you've done."

"Hope," Liam whispered her name like a prayer. He moved closer to her, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He smelled so good, so familiar, and it made her eyes moist. Emotion clogged her throat. "You really are an angel." He pressed his forehead to hers. His fingers tangled in the long silky strands of her hair and his lips were impossibly close to hers.

_Kiss me, kiss me,_ she thought. And he did. His lips covered hers, warm, soft, plaint. They moved over hers. His hands fisted in her hair. Her arms slipped up around his neck as if by their own volition and she clung to him.

They kissed for a long time, mouths moving against each other's, tongues exploring, and then suddenly without warning, the lights clicked off, dousing the house in complete darkness.

Hope lifted her head, touching her puffy lips. "What the heck?"

Liam chuckled in the dark. She couldn't really see him. The light from the moon only made him appear as a misty shadow before her, but she could still feel him beside her. "Hope, our electricity has short-circuited the local power grid," he said.

She shoved him. "Haha. No, but seriously, what's going on?"

"Let me see if I can find out." She watched his dark shape move away from her, towards the window. She heard a loud thump and he hissed. _"Ouch!"_

"What happened?"

"I bumped my knee on something."

"Be careful."

"I'm trying. _Now."_

She saw him more clearly illuminated as he stood at the window now in a shaft of twilight, peering outside. "Oh wow," he said.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The city lights are out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I am guessing too many fans and air conditioners were running all at once and caused a major blackout. That's why people need to go with clean energy," he muttered.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means, we're going to be sweating for a while until the electrical company can get everything working again. It also means that all of the food in the refrigerator I bought for our meal is going to go bad."

"You bought food for us?"

"Sure. I was going to make us a feast. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled in response. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on. Let's go downstairs and find some candles and we'll raid the fridge before everything melts."

"Sounds like a bit of an adventure," Hope said.

"It does." Liam moved back towards her and somehow found her hand in the dark. She smiled as he said, "follow me."

She knew she would follow him anywhere.

Somehow they navigated the staircase without actually tumbling down it. It took some doing but Liam found the box of candles and matches he had set aside and set up a ring of them in the kitchen. Soon they were surrounded by a circle of light and a smorgasbord of foods.

"Mmmm," Hope said, taking a bite of soupy gelato. "Liam, you've got to try this."

"I can't," he said, as he nibbled on a stalk of celery. "It's not vegan."

"Okay, well, that leaves more for me then," Hope said, licking the spoon greedily. She noticed Liam watching her in the candlelight. His eyes followed the tracks of her darting tongue and she shivered in spite of the heat of the night. The way the flames danced in his eyes enchanted her.

"You enjoy it," Liam murmured. "I am enjoying this celery very much." He kept watching her.

She ate a bit more and then set down the container. "God, I'm stuffed. I'm going to have to roll into work tomorrow."

Liam chuckled. "Oh, sure," he said facetiously.

She started to gather up the containers and spoons but he shook his head. "Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, cleaning up?"

"No, you're not."

"Liam..."

"We have more pressing things to do than clean."

"Such as?" Butterflies started flapping their wings in her belly.

"Well... dance."

"Did you just say dance?"

"That's exactly what I said," Liam replied. He held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

She grinned. "I guess we shall." It was silly, really. There was no music and they were sweating through their clothes and yet it was one of the most romantic things Hope could ever think of doing - dancing in the dark in the middle of a heat wave with the only man she would ever truly love.

They stood and moved into the living room by silent agreement. Liam turned to face her and tugged her into his arms. She pressed her head against his chest, listening to the thrumming of his heartbeat as they danced to music only they could hear. His hands cupped her waist as they swayed in time, their bodies moving together in a perfect rhythm. His body felt warm against hers and she found that tears were gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Celery stalk for your thoughts," Liam said, mouth against the shell of her ear.

She dabbed at her eyes. "I'm thinking... This is how things are supposed to be for us. This is what we've been missing out on."

"I know what you mean." He reached out to tilt her face up to his. Their eyes met in the darkness. "Are you crying, Hope?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess ... Because I am just happy to be here with you right now."

"I am happy you are here too, Hope. It feels a lot like coming home to me." He leaned forward and kissed her. Her whole body responded, warmth flooding through her. His arms cinched around her waist and he pulled her tighter against him until his tee-shirt was clinging to the dampness of her blouse.

His eyes sought hers again, a silent question in them. She kissed him hard in response. He grabbed for her blouse, peeling it off of her skin, and drawing it over her head. Warm air caressed her skin. "Hope, I've missed you," he said. "I've missed you so much."

She simply nodded as he unhooked her bra and let it flutter to the floor from between his fingers. He touched her breasts as he walked her backwards to the sofa, lightly pushing her down onto it. Hope moaned as he stroked the inside of her thigh and then tugged down her pencil skirt and panties. The clothing landed on the floor, somewhere in the general vicinity of the coffee table.

She was naked before him then, more naked, more exposed, somehow than she'd ever been. She felt new tears fill her eyes and he leaned over to kiss them away one by one as his hands explored her body. She arched into his touch. She tugged on the belt at his waist eagerly and slid it free.

He slipped out of his pants and boxers, kicking them aside. The last barrier between them was his tee-shirt and Hope quickly ripped it from him. He laughed as it shredded into pieces and his chuckle did things to her, turned her inside out and upside down. She wanted him. She needed him. She loved him. So damn much. She had dreamt of this moment and somehow, she knew as he spread her legs and he slipped inside of her, that it felt a million times better than anything her imagination could have ever conjured up.

Their bodies rocked together. Hope rose up to meet his thrusts and he nibbled on her shoulder as she clung to him. His skin was sticky and as she kissed it, it was salty to the taste. She liked the sensation. She felt herself coming undone and lights and bright colors began to pop before her eyes. Her whole body shuddered and she felt Liam sailing to the edge right after her. He screamed her name and finally collapsed down on top of her, his face pressed into the hollow of her throat. They just lay that way for the longest time, her arms knotted around his waist, his hands threaded in her hair, listening to the other's ragged breathing.

He finally lifted his head and as he looked at her in the darkness, she thought she could decipher a smile on his face. She could definitely hear it in his voice. "That was amazing," he said. "I've missed that ... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Liam. So much."

"But I'm so sorry, Hope."

"Sorry for what?" She asked. "Not sorry that we-"

"No, no. I'm not sorry we did this. I mean, it was a long time coming as far I'm concerned. I am just sorry I kept you waiting. That I kept you at an arm's distance, that our timing always seemed to suck... That I've hurt you so many times when you mean so much to me."

"Liam..."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I wanted you to know that. You deserve better than me. So much better but yet I'm selfish. I'm a selfish man and I can't walk away. I don't want to. Still, I want to fight for you this time. I want to be the man you need."

"You already are, Liam."

"I want to be worthy of you, Hope. I don't think I am there yet - not even close - but I will get there someday. I promise. I am going to work at becoming the kind of man you deserve, day by day, inch by inch. Because ... because I still need you. Because I still want you. I always will. I always will love you."

"Liam, do you mean that?" Hope sniffled, another tear rolling down her cheek. "You've known how I felt and I hoped you still felt the same but-"

"I've always felt the same. But I don't expect you to just believe me blindly either. I've taken advantage of your trust too easily, too many times. So starting today, right now, let's start over okay? Let me earn your trust and your amazing heart. Let me figure out how to finally be the man you hold in such high regards."

"I think you have so much potential, Liam."

"Then I want to live up to that potential. Take this journey with me, Hope."

"Of course you know I will. I believe you, Liam. I believe _in_ you," she whispered. She kissed his sweaty forehead.

He soon drifted off to sleep in her arms. He rested peacefully as she held him, listening to the soft snores emitting from his lips. The lights finally came back on around three a.m. and Hope smiled as Liam lifted his head and blinked at her with drowsy eyes.

"Best blackout ever," he whispered.

"Best blackout ever," she agreed, stroking his cheek.

_We've wandered blindly through the darkness,_ she mused. _Now it's time to dance in the bright light of our new beginning._


	3. A Lope Fairytale

**A Lope Fairytale**

_**I was challenged by a friend to write a fairytale one shot so here we go. Feedback please!**_

* * *

"Once upon a time," he began as he propped himself up on one of her thick, downy pillows, "there was a little princess named Beth."

The cherubic-faced four-year-old gazed up at him with bright blue eyes. "Daddy," she giggled, "is this story about me?"

"Now what makes you think that?" Liam chuckled as he ruffled her soft blonde hair.

"The princess's name is Beth, and my name is Beth," she said.

"You're right. Your name __is__ Beth," Liam whispered. His voice suddenly clogged with emotion. He thought about a time not too long past when she'd had a very different name and a very different destiny laid out before her.

Beth curled into his chest, throwing one tiny leg over his. "Well, tell the story, Daddy," she urged. "You know I love fairytales."

"Oh, I know you do. But this one … it's no ordinary fairytale. It's special. Really, really special."

"Oooh!" Beth said, rubbing her tiny alabaster hands together in excitement.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear it?"

"Yes!"

Liam tickled her under the chin. She giggled, squirming about, shrieking in delight. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am! I am!" Beth cried.

"Okay, well, here we go then … Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a little princess named Beth. She had lovely golden curls and big blue eyes and people said that she looked just like her very beautiful mother, the Queen."

"What was the queen's name?" Beth asked.

"Hope," Liam said.

Beth laughed. "This __is__ about me. Hope is Mommy's name!"

"You're too smart for your own good," Liam said. "Anyway, Queen Hope and King William-"

"William. That name is just like yours!"

"Hmm," Liam said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Is it now?"

"Yes! Daddy, Daddy, tell the story please!"

"I am trying, but you keep interrupting," he laughed.

She mocked zipping her lips and throwing away an imaginary key. She must have learned that move by watching one of her favorite Disney TV shows. Liam leaned back, cradling his head with his lean arms bent at the elbows. He was settling in to regal his youngest daughter with a story that had some seriously wild twists and turns.

"Now … Little princess Beth was such a beautiful baby. She had a slightly older sister named princess Kelly who was every bit as beautiful as her. Beth was loved from the minute her parents knew she was coming, but when Beth was born, there was a lot of confusion, and Beth somehow ended up being spirited away by an ugly ogre. He left her with a fair queen in another land. Let's call her Queen Stephanie."

Beth tapped his arm frantically. "Was Queen Stephanie nice?" She asked, forgetting she was supposed to just listen to the tale.

"Oh, yes," Liam said, "she was. She was very good to Beth and gave her love and kindness, just like she did her own baby princess. Beth was perfectly safe with Queen Stephanie, but Beth's true parents missed her terribly. They believed she was gone forever though… At least, until the day King William stumbled on a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

He tapped her little nose. "A really big one! He learned that princess Beth was alive! He was shocked but so happy and immediately rushed to tell Queen Hope the truth. However, an evil troll stood in the way."

"Oh no. Trolls are the worst!"

"Yes, they are. This one certainly was, anyway. We'll call him Tom. Anyway, Troll Tom had crawled out from under his toll bridge with the most nefarious intentions for Queen Hope."

"Did Queen Hope get hurt?"

"Almost," Liam sighed softly. "But she was able to save herself with a little bit of ingenuity. Meaning, she outwitted him just in time. She reached King William's side, and together using the most powerful weapon there ever was - __love__ \- to slay that big bad troll."

Beth's eyes went wide. "Oh my… Did he die?"

"No. He was actually just banished to another kingdom… One I like to call prison."

"Daddy, this is a little scary."

"It was very scary, but you know, things worked out just the way Fate intended. Princess Beth was returned to the queen and king and placed into their loving arms where she would always be protected and cared for. When life got rough - and you see, at times, everyone has a little trouble - Princess Beth knew she could turn to her parents for warmth, understanding, and comfort. They would never leave her wanting."

"What happened to Queen Stephanie - the one who cared for Beth first?"

"She was sad for a long time, but she took comfort in raising Princess Kelly. She also found a king of her own - one who matched her in every single way. King Carter was everything Queen Stephanie had looked for, for such a long time."

"That sounds so nice." Beth sighed contentedly. "This was such a good story, Daddy, even if it was a little scary at times."

"It's a very good story because it ended the way it was always supposed to." He looked up to see Hope standing in the doorway, hands resting on her hugely pregnant belly.

Beth stared at her mother and father earnestly. "Did everyone get a happily ever after?"

Liam offered his wife and daughter a bright smile. He blew Hope a kiss. "Oh they definitely did, honey. They enjoyed the very happiest ever after there ever was."

**THE END.**


	4. My Favorite Love Story

**_This is a short one but apparently I like writing fairytale stories a lot lol_**

* * *

****My Favorite Love Story****

_"... And then they lived happily ever after,"_ Liam said as he closed the storybook and set it atop the bedside table. Beth was nestled beneath the thick, pink covers, staring up at him with soft, dewy eyes. She never allowed herself to surrender to sleep until she'd heard that the Princess and her love Prince Charming had received their well-deserved happy ending. At four years of age, she was obsessed with fairytales.

He feathered her soft blonde hair with his fingers, nuzzled her cheek. "Now that you know how it ends, it's time for you to get some sleep, little one."

Beth looked up at him, blinking her tired blue eyes. _"Daddy?"_

"Yes, Peanut?"

"Are there any fairy tales where the Princess and Prince _don't_ end up together?"

Liam glanced up as Hope appeared in the doorway, clutching her hugely pregnant belly. He smiled at her as she leaned against the doorjamb. She grinned back and he felt his heart start to beat faster.

He returned his gaze to Beth. "Well, what's meant to be," he murmured, "always will be. So even when the very worst that could happen happens - trolls rising up from under their toll bridges trying to overthrow the kingdom or evil witches casting their witchy spells - if two people are truly meant to be together, they always find their way."

Beth's eyes were heavy-lidded now; her soft blonde eyelashes dusting her cheeks. "That's good to know, Daddy," she said and then she was silent, surrendering to peaceful slumber and happy dreams full of sugar plums.

Liam gingerly drew the covers up to Beth's little chin and moved for the door after lightly bussing her warm cheek. He slipped his arm through Hope's as they walked down the hall.

"Beth liked your story... So did I," Hope said with a sweet smile. "More than that, I liked the footnote version."

"Oh you mean when I said what's meant to be always ends up happening?"

Hope nodded. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. _Look at us._ We've been to hell and back and yet somehow, we ended up here -" he rested his hand on her sloping belly - "at the hour of our greatest happiness."

Hope smiled, covering his hand with hers. "I like the sound of that... The hour of our greatest happiness," she mused.

Liam grinned as he felt a gentle but persistent fluttering against his palm. "Is our son kicking?"

"Up a storm," Hope said. "He's been doing it all night."

Liam laughed as the little swift kicks battered his fingers. "I guess I'm just about the luckiest man there ever was, huh?"

Hope chuckled. "Yes, yes, I guess you are."

He reached up to cup her cheeks in his hands. "You know what... My favorite love story, Hope," he said, "has always been ours."

She nodded and touched her lips to his. "I can't help but agree."


	5. What's In A Name?

****Written when Hope was pregnant when I thought she might be having twins lol****

* * *

****What's In A Name?****

They are resting on the sofa together; Hope's head is cradled in his lap. She has a thick baby name book pressed between her noticeably swollen fingers. In two weeks' time, their twins will enter the world and they both feel the urgency to find the perfect names for them.

"What about Cadence for our little girl?" Liam's voice draws her from her thoughts.

"Cadence Spencer," Hope says, trying the name out on her tongue. "Hmm ... maybe. It _is_ pretty... but I don't know. It's -"

"It's lacking something. I know. It doesn't quite fit."

"Right." Hope hands Liam the book and palms her impossibly full belly. "Come on, babies, give us a sign here or something."

Liam reads off more girl names as he flips randomly through the pages. "Faith, Carol, Katherine, Noelle, Josephine ..."

Hope shakes her head. "No, none of those." She tilts her head to look up at him. "Maybe we are looking in the wrong direction here. Maybe we should name them after someone special in our lives."

"That could work. Who are you thinking about?"

Hope's eyes stray to a glossy family photo sitting on the mantle. It's one of the Logan family; taken many years before. She is just a young girl in the picture - her golden locks all curled and her eyes impossibly bright. She's nestled in her mother's arms and beside them, her uncle Storm is smiling happily for the camera. She wonders if that was the last time he was in a genuinely good place.

"Storm," Hope says. "Storm... _Stormie._ We could name our little girl Stormie!" She looks up at him when he's silent. "You hate it."

"No, I like it, actually. It's also a great way to honor your uncle... So Stormie... Stormie _Anne_ Spencer?"

"Stormie Anne Spencer," Hope echoes. A feeling of warmth and calm washes over her. "I like it."

"I do too... Now we just have to name our little boy."

"I think I have a name for him as well."

Liam chuckles. "Well, aren't you just full of bright ideas today?" He sets the baby book down and brushes her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "What are you thinking?"

_"William... _William Ethan Spencer. Ethan, for short."

"William?"

"Yes. I said I wanted to name him after someone special, and who is more special than his daddy?" Hope asks.

Liam's eyes darken with emotion. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. Of course, I do. You're going to be a great father. You already are. No one will ever love these babies more than you do. I know you'll be a great example for them too."

"I don't want them to make the same mistakes I did though, Hope. I was a Grade A Jerk for a long time there."

"That's in the past."

"Is it? Because I hurt you. I hurt you, and I hurt Steffy, and while I like to think we've all moved on -"

"We _have_ moved on, Liam," Hope says. She struggles to a sitting position, turning on the sofa, pressing her hands to either side of his stubbly face. "Steffy's happy with Carter and I am incredibly happy with you. Tell me you believe that."

"I do."

"You've spent months trying to right every wrong. Now that we're having these two precious little miracles, it's time for us to move forward as a family and not look back anymore. Can you do that?"

Liam nods slowly. "Yes, I can. At least, I promise I'll try." He presses a feather-soft kiss to her left temple and places his hands on her huge belly, gently running his fingers along the curve of her full abdomen.

"Hello, Ethan and Stormie," he whispers. "Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you two."


	6. Sprinklers

_**To be honest, I am a wee bit hesitant to post more stories on here. Someone anonymously (of course) chewed me out and said I need help because Liam and Hope are my favorite couple. Say what? I love this pairing though so I've decided nothing will stop me from writing them. Just know, if you're going to leave a mean spirited comment, I can and will delete it. That said, thanks for the readers I do have who appreciate my efforts.**_

* * *

**Sprinklers**

The twins run manically around the front yard, dashing in and out of the icy spray. Liam chases after them, arms outstretched. Hope watches the goings-on from her position of relative safety near the fence, a smile playing at her lips. Their peals of laughter tickle her ears, filling her up with so much love that she might burst.

They could have jumped into the pool out back on this sweltering summer day, but Liam had proposed otherwise. "You haven't lived until you've run through the sprinklers barefoot; the wet grass squishing between your little toes," he'd told the children, which had made them squeal with delight and dash for their rooms to change into their bathing suits.

The twins run in zig-zagging lines around the sweeping yard trying to avoid being caught by the "Daddy Monster". Liam is having every bit as much fun as they are. The expression on his face is one of pure, unadulterated joy. He's in his element. Clearly the role fits of father fits him to a T. He's exactly the kind of parent he never had growing up; the kind he had always wished for. God knows his mother had tried to be there for him, but she had been so busy trying to put food on the table and a roof over their heads, that she had missed out on a lot of important moments in his life. And Bill… Well, sometimes the less said about him, the better. Hope knew Liam loved his father though; he just aimed to be different than Bill (uncontrolling; comforting; loving without the expectation of receiving anything in return). He had succeeded as far as Hope was concerned.

"Mama, Mama!" Hope and Liam's little girl calls out to her. She is a miniature Hope, although her eyes are full of mischief. Right there, she is all Liam. "This is so much fun!"

Hope nods. "I can tell you're all having a blast."

"Yes, Hope, it's a lot of fun. It's keeping us cool too. Are you sure you won't join us?" Liam calls to her.

"I'm sure."

"You're not afraid of having fun, are you?"

"Definitely not. I just prefer to watch."

"So you're afraid of getting your pretty clothes wet then."

Hope smirks. "You take that back. I am not."

Liam looks at their children pointedly and they understand his meaning. They all promptly burst into a rendition of "_bok bok boks", _complete with flapping arms.

Hope laughs. "You really think I'm afraid?"

"Prove you're not," Liam challenges her. "Get in here and face the wrath of the 'Daddy Monster'."

Hope nods and kicks off her sandals. "Okay. But be prepared. The 'Daddy Monster'? He's got nothing on the 'Mommy Monster'." She dashes through the arc of water, heading straight for Liam. The twins yell, "_Daddy, run, Daddy run!"_ as Hope fairly tackles him.

She pushes him under the sprinklers and tickles him unmercifully until he admits that he's no match for her. They are both breathless and soaked to the bone as they stumble out of the path of the sprinklers and collapse on the grass. The twins are busy indulging in an impromptu game of tag.

Liam lifts himself up onto his elbow and stares at Hope. He brushes a tangled, wet lock of blonde hair from her cheek. "Your eyes are shining."

"Huh?"

"They're shining, Hope. They're bright. You're happy."

"Of course I am. I have you and the children here with me. What more could I ever ask for?"

Liam lays down beside her again, bumping his bare shoulder against hers. "This is the life, huh? Nothing to do; nowhere to be. Just us and our kids..."

Hope nods. "It certainly is. I never dreamed life could feel so good… Thank you, Liam. Thank you for making all of my dreams come true - even the ones I didn't know I had; even the ones I didn't know how to give a voice to."

Liam turns his head and kisses her on the lips, a soft little whisper against her mouth. "Hey, you've done the same for me. You and our kids … You mean everything to me."

He kisses her again, long and slow, seemingly drinking her in. The twins notice and howl with indignance. "Ewwww! Gross! They're kissing again!"

Hope and Liam laugh and separate for the moment. There will be lots of time for kissing and touching and embracing later. For now, their children and the lure of the sprinklers call to them again.

Liam reaches for her hands and pulls her to her feet. Offering her a smile, they duck headfirst into the stream of water.


	7. You Fill My Heart

_**Re-posting.**_

* * *

A smile plays at his lips as he watches his pregnant wife cradle his eldest daughter. She gently rocks the baby back and forth, back and forth. The tot slumbers on her rounded shoulder; content in her dreams, whatever they may be.

Hope presses a soft kiss to Kelly's temple and Liam's heart swells with affection; a depth of love he didn't know he had the capacity to feel for anyone else in the whole world; let alone two people. Seeing his two girls together ... _This moment means everything to him._ And to think, soon enough, their family will be truly complete when their new baby, little Beth, comes into the world.

He wonders what little Beth will be like. _Let her have Hope's smile, her eyes, her innocence. Her inherent goodness,_ Liam thinks. _Just let her be ours forever._

Hope's belly is round and full. She's carrying high and that huge, swollen lump beneath her flowy peasant blouse makes his heart beat faster. Hope continues to bless his life. She has done so ever since they first met years ago - back when he was just a lonely computer geek with a borrowed last name, and no ties to hold him down, no family. _She gave him a family; she gave him a home._

Hope smooths a hand through Kelly's soft, downy curls and looks over at Liam. Her lips turn up in a beautiful smile. As their eyes lock, he knows he's never been happier.

"Thank you," Liam whispers hoarsely. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Hope asks.

Liam moves over to Hope and Kelly. He slips down beside them on the sofa; gently presses his hand to Kelly's back as he meets Hope's eyes. "For loving my daughter the way you do."

"Of course. How could I not? She's not only super precious; she's a part of you. I will love her for always."

"You're amazing, Hope. Truly amazing. The way you love people, including me... It's humbling."

Hope leans into him as he gathers her and the softly snoring infant into his arms. "I love you with all that I am, Liam. I always will."

"I know. And I feel the same way about you. You ... You fill my heart with this intensity... This feeling that I really can't put into words... I love you so much that it honestly scares me sometimes... Because loving someone so much; that's when you have the most to lose."

"Don't say that, Liam. I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Kelly, or this baby we made together."

"Promise me we'll grow old and gray together."

"I promise you that in a time far in the future, we will be sitting side by side in matching rocking chairs, toothless and wrinkled, watching our great-grandchildren play together."

It's actually a beautiful image; one he will always hold sacred in his quiet heart. "I love you, Hope Spencer. I promise you that I'm going to be worthy of you and our little family."

"You already are, Liam."

"It took us so long to get things right."

"I know, but deep down, I never stopped believing we would end up together someday."

"You know, I didn't either," Liam admits.

Liam offers her a smile that is just a touch watery. He runs his fingers over her knuckles and kisses the inside of her wrist. Conversation ebbs away like the tide and a powerful, poignant silence settles it. Words become superfluous.

He sees his home, his hope, his future in her eyes. _Things worked out just the way they were always supposed to._


End file.
